Mavericks
Mavericks is an upcoming Robloxian TV show and movie film (which counts as a pilot of the series) that is produced by Dipper Fresh Studios. The show was expected be aired in RMC on November 29, 2014 but never even produced or even aired. Mavericks was originally titled Teenage Destiny, until DragonDipperBlossom scrapped off the idea and turned the show name to Mavericks and changed the plot for more of an action, drama, and sci-fi detail. According to DragonDipperBlossom that on January 12, 2015 The Dipper Media announced that Mavericks will be cancelled due to lack of technology and no time to even produce the show. The cancellation of the show was mainly reasoned because it was unoriginal and not very themed and felt that it would never be popular nor successful. After the cancellation, on Easter 2015; RMC announced that they will revive Mavericks after five months of cancellation, the show will have minor and some major changes to the show's script for a more action, dramatic, and sci-fi perspective. The Mavericks Movie will begin production around June 2015. They also announced that RMC2 will air re-runs of Mavericks and even director's cut. Plot In this plot there are 6 teenagers (Kyle (DragonDipperBlossom), Chantelle (chloe11frog), and Benjamin (TheMagRblx) sailing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean as a part of a semester for a college degree, of all of the sudden there is a major storm at the middle of the ocean then forms a whirlpool which leads to a black hole. When they enter the black hole from the whirlpool, they discovered that the black hole can go back and forward time from the earlier times of Christopher Columbus to the Galactica Era of rebellion. But they also discovered that they have their own powers and abilities as of the black hole has a way of a illuminati legend. When they entered the black hole the landed to a secret society known as "The Greater Balance Society" The king of this society is named Edward, the prince of this society is named Earl, and the queen of this society is named Eden. Characters Main Characters: DragonDipperBlossom as Kyle: Kyle is an 17-year old boy who is in the 12th grade who is appears to be eccentric but he is mostly atractted to girls in other grades, he is currently a senior in high school. Kyle is in love with Chantelle, but shortly afterwards he fails to make Theresa his girlfriend, when he entered the black hole at the whrilpool and the others, he discovers his own powers and abilities (which is Telekinesis, mind reading, intangiblity, summon, and possession.) chloe11frog as Chantelle: Theresa is a 16-year old girl who is also in the 12th grade, she appears as of genuine and having skills, Theresa is afraid of dying except on water but continues to be a more nervous and agitated when on water. When Chantelle goes in to the black hole in the whirlpool, she gets her own powers and abilities (which is magnokinesis, enhanced speed, pyrokinesis, and teleportation.) Which means that Chantelle is not afraid of dying anymore. TheMagRblx as Benjamin: Benjamin is an 17-year old boy same as Kyle's age, he is an exchange student from Scotland after his parents got a promotion to America, Benjamin is horrible at making jokes but is good at playing the bag pipes. When Benjamin and the others entered to the black hole in the whirlpool he discovers that he can control the weather and the atmosphere from any planet such as earth, he also can turn invisible and can turn to anyone similar to the Marvel Character Mystique. Minor Characters: MichaelIsGr8 as Jake: Jake is a 16-year old boy who is a nerdy geek of technology the smarts and the Master of hacking computers as a prank or surprise, Jake has ADHD and can't control himself of his problem. When Jake and the other entered the black hole in the whirlpool, he has the power to manipulate his condition and his diseases and can heal himself, which means he no longer has ADHD. LuisTheMadMurder as Mark: Mark is an 16-year old boy who is also an exchange student from Australia, he is gothic in everyday life but still prays to God but fails to worship him as of associated to Satan, Mark has a girlfriend named Lucie and is also gothic, they both have the same relationship together. When Mark and the others entered to the black hole in the whrilpool, he discovers that he is in a relationship with God and becomes Christian, he can pray to God to send a message in the event of a attack or purge, which means he is no longer gothic. tomtim365 as Dillon: Dillon is an 16-year old boy who is weak and has less muscles, he mostly nervous because he doesn't know how to fight his bully Randall who is older than Dillon. Randall calls Dillon a "kitty cat" as of Dillon was scared. When Dillon entered the black hole in the whirlpool, he discovers that he has enhanced strength, meaning that he is 10 times stronger than anyone including Randall, and he is invincible, also meaning not breakable to him or damaging him. Which means he is no longer afraid or weak. Recurring Characters: Mavericks: Illuminati Destiny (Season 1): mostafa352 as The Minutemen Lord CosimoValuta as Edward, The Good Illuminati Society King TEDOG1232 as Earl, The Good Illuminati Society Prince. iiFlucy as Eden, The Good Illuminati Society Queen The Mavericks Book of Skeletal Life (Crossover) NOTE: This crossover is confirmed as the 6th episode of Mavericks: Illuminati Destiny (Season 1), this is a crossover of Mavericks and the animation movie The Book of Life. AGavent as Manolo Sánchez CelocoolStarfire as Xibalba The312dolphins as La Muerte/Maria Mavericks: Monarchy Vs. Illuminati (Season 2): chloesfrog11 as Queen Elizabeth Unknownknowbody as King George III of Britain cvf178 as Prince William, Duke of Cambridge Mavericks: Upgraded (Season 3): cyberwaffles as Bionic Prime Minister of Tokyo undertaker12234 as The Bionic Army President LifeofArchitecture as The Secret Bio-Droid Warrior SuxOn as The Bionic Imposter/The Modern Man Mavericks: Quarantined (Season 4): rapidsaveme as The Ultra Ebola Survivor. iiPiggy as Dr. William Houston Production On October 14, 2014, Dragon Dipper Productions announced background information regarding the series, which is as follows. Season 1, subtitled Illuminati Destiny, is the beginning of the adventure of Kyle, Chantelle, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon. The second season, subtitled Monarchy Vs. Illuminati, details the events as Kyle, Chantelle, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon go back in time to the United Kingdom in the 1500s, before traveling to the late 1700's and early '90s to fight the monarchies of the periods. During the third season, subtitled Upgraded, Kyle, Chantelle, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon go forward to time Tokyo, Japan; however, after being defeated by bionic ninjas, they awaken as bionic themselves, now possessing "bio-nat'i" powers (a portmanteau of "'bionic" and "Illuminati"). In the fourth and currently final season, subtitled Quarantined, Kyle, Theresa, Jake, Benjamin, Mark, and Dillon go forward in time once again to Toronto, Ontario, Canada, to see the continued spread of the Xeno Virus. They soon get infected themselves and begin to spread the plague as they become proxies which are still mostly human. A fifth season is to be announced in January 2015. In October 25, 2014, Dragon Dipper Productions released information of the fifth season of Mavericks, of which they revealed the subtitled name of Mavericks Season 5, the name has first leaked as Cold Fusion, a second name has been also leaked as Frostbite. A voting competition will be held in November 3, 2014 for the Mavericks Season 5 subtitled name. In November 4, 2014 DDP announced that the Mavericks Season 5 name is Mavericks: Frostbite. Also DragonDipperBlossom has announced that the subtitled sixth season of Mavericks will be Mavericks: Gangrene. In November 4, 2014, DragonDipperBlossom has announced that "Mavericks: The Movie" (which counts as the pilot) air date will be moved from November 10 to December 12, 2014 due to the fact that Dragon Dipper Productions and ROBLOX TV Studios™ will be working together on building the set and be allies. Seasons |} Possible Spin-off DragonDipperBlossom stated that after Mavericks is all done with production and acting, their would be a possible spin-off of Mavericks. The name was first leaked as "Wolf Dynasty" but the name has been scrapped due to innapropiate and heavly major flaws. Then, the second name has been leaked as "Dawn Dynasty" The name wasn't that innapropiate than the first one, at first the name describes as how love at first sight can be supernatural. Category: Upcoming shows Category:Shows